A Beautiful Time of Year
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Alex Joy is a NYPD Detective. Holly Wright is a School Teacher, the pair were good friends until Alex left for the Navy SEALs and the Police Department. He returns home on leave from the job for Christmas and reunites with her. Will they reconcile their friendship and hopefully become more in the process?
1. Character 1

Home for the Holidays Choices story. So, I get a little joyous for holidays that are so far away. I love Christmas, very much. By the way this is gender-swapped.

* * *

Name: Alex Joy

Age: 26 Years old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 4th May 1989

Hometown: Winter Haven (Driving distance of New York City)

Weight: 221 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Brown Hair, slicked to the side grade 2

Religion: Catholic

Face: Smooth

Tattoos: American Flag on his right arm and over his heart

Duty Clothing Style:

Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Jeans and plaid shirt

Family:

Unnamed Father

Adoptive Mother: Linda Joy: February 1965 – Present

Adoptive Sister: Lacey Joy: February 1996 – Present

Backstory:

Alex Joy is an adopted young man from Winter Haven, he went to the schools in Winter Haven, he is well-liked around town, he is a former 6-year highly decorated US Navy SEAL veteran and a current 3-year veteran of the New York Police Department, he served in Patrol for 2 years, before becoming Detective 3rd Grade of the NYPD.

Alex was adopted by Linda Joy when he was 10 years old. They have a close relationship. He is very close with his younger adoptive sister Lacey, regularly speaking with her except when he is on duty and can't be reached.

He is a fan of black and white films and usually listens to Christmas music, Country music and Jazz music.

Personality:

Alex is a loyal and dedicated man, he is strong, compassionate and loyal. He comes from humble beginnings, he is dedicated to the job at hand, honest and gruff. He does have a soft side. He loves the holidays, Christmas and the 4th of July being his favourite holidays.

Alex joined the US Navy at 17 graduating early from high school, he entered the SEALs with permission from his adoptive mother Linda Joy. Serving from 2006 to 2012 attaining the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer. He immediately moved to New York City and become a member of the Police Department he served 2 years in patrol and moved on to being a detective in Major Cases.

Alex is a private person, he usually keeps photos of him and his family, and one of him and his buddies from the Navy SEALs. He doesn't like to be reminded of his work in the SEALs or the medals he had earned, he prefers to hang them on the wall in his apartment to remind himself of his patriotic duty to his country and keeping his family safe.

He's a practicing catholic who attends church every Sunday ever since he was a kid, a former altar boy as well.

He lives alone in a spartan 1-bedroom apartment in Manhattan.

Hobbies:

Watching Black and White films

Listening to Music

Running

Boxing

Shooting

Skills:

Skilled investigator

Crafty

Fieldcraft

Survival expert

Skilled Linguist (Italian, Arabic, Spanish and Latin)

Hand-to-Hand fighter

Very Intelligent

Great cook

Possessions:

Black 2015 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck

Family photo album

US Navy SEAL Equipment

* * *

If y'all are wondering, this is not connected to the Rules of Engagements Story. This is a simple standalone story.

Hope you like this, please like and review.


	2. Character 2

Main Character's love interest, for this story, there's going to be just one

* * *

Name: Holly Wright

Age: 25 Years Old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

DOB: 9th January 1989

Hometown: Winter Haven (Within driving distance of New York City

Weight: 150 lbs

Eye Colour: Blue Eyes

Hair: Long Caramel Blonde Hair

Religion: Catholic

Clothing Style:

Pink Winter Coat, red jumper and a blue blouse with knee high boots

Family:

N/A

Backstory:

A native of Winter Haven, Holly is a kind and compassionate young woman, who teaches at the local school, best friend of Alex Joy, she has had romantic feelings for him since he had left for the Navy. She is good friends with the rest of the Joy family.

In her spare time, she writes fictional stories and is often shy of her talent.

She's a fan of traditional plays and enjoys black and white films and music.

Personality:

Holly is a dedicated teacher, wanting to give her students the best education they can get. She is a confident and polite teacher.

She does have a soft side, she loves the holidays, Christmas, Thanksgiving as well as Valentine's Day.

She is a practicing catholic girl, been attending church for as long as she could remember, she holds a torch for her good friend Alex and regrets not telling him how she felt about him.

Hobbies:

Watching Black and White films

Reading and Writing

Skills:

Reading

Writing

Great cook

Possessions:

Manuscript of _The Heart of Winter_

Pictures of Alex Joy in his Navy Uniform and his Police Dress Blues

* * *

Hope you're excited about this story. I will try to write as much as I can. But I will be struggling due to work commitments. I apologize.

Like and review at the bottom. Always welcome.


	3. Driving Home for Christmas

Chapter one of our story comes together, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:

54th Precinct, Bronx, New York

19th December 2015

It was night time in New York City. The snow was falling around the city. New York looked magical at this time of year, the ice rinks were flowing with customers coming and going, the Rockefeller Centre had the largest Christmas tree all decorated, it had been the ideal fairy-tale for anyone living in this city.

For one cop. He was having a good time with a nice glass of bourbon in his hand. His brown hair, cut down to a grade 2 slicked back. He wore a dark blue denim jacket, plaid shirt and blue jeans a pair of Navy SEAL issue boots. Dark blue eyes that mirrored the patrol uniform of the NYPD. He was well-built in particular; no beard and he had a shoulder gun holster with a SIG Sauer P226 with 20 bullet-clips underneath his denim jacket. His detective's badge sat on his belt.

* * *

"_My name is Alex Joy. Detective Alex Joy. I'm a New York City Police Officer in the 54__th__ Precinct located in the Bronx. Before I was Detective Alex Joy, I lived in Winter Haven, it's a small town within drivin' distance of the city. _

_I was an adopted child living brought in by my mother. I'm close with her. I graduated high school at 17 and enlisted in the United States Navy, I joined the SEALs and rose to the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer serving 6 years of service. I joined the NYPD once again leavin' Winter Haven. I'm 3 years on the job and a detective after 2 years on the beat. _

_I'm a hard-working and pro-active cop, I haven't been back to Winter Haven since I joined the force, I kinda miss it. But I'm married to the job, I hadn't taken a break from the job either preferring to stay ready for a case or anything serious._

_This is my story."_

* * *

Alex was wandering around, fitting in with the party. He was reluctant to get involved with the party. But he wasn't the partying type of guy, he reluctantly came along because it was a request from one of the detectives he had worked on a case with.

Soon one of the detectives had walked up to him with 2 glasses of eggnog, the detective was a redhead with light blush and make up, she had her red hair in a ponytail with green eyes as she said, "Alex. Here thought you could use a glass of eggnog."

Alex grinned before saying, "You know Bailey, I'm not an eggnog person, but because we're friends, I'll humour you." "There we go, Alex Joy does have a heart." "And that's a cute remark from you. Who said I don't have a heart?" Alex asked enquiring.

Detective Bailey shrugged saying, "Sergeant Fuller and Detective Thomas." "The Sarge?! Really?" "Not my words. I always believed you had a heart." Bailey defended herself.

Alex chuckled saying, "Well, thank you for the support. Even though, I can defend myself." "I don't doubt your abilities." Bailey remarked.

Alex grinned before saying, "I don't know why I got dragged into this party. I was perfectly happy at my place watching It's a Wonderful Life or Holiday Affair." "Don't you get tired watching Christmas films?" "Not the classics, those are timeless. Plus, they're the best movies a guy can watch."

Bailey laughed saying, "Alright, I'll humour you, you should be getting out more and celebratin'." "I don't need to celebrate." "Don't you even visit family?" "I talk to them all the time on the phone." Alex's eyes drift to the picture of him and his mother and sister on Alex's graduation day from the NYPD.

* * *

A young brunette with brown eyes in a black dress at the age of 16 standing on the left of Alex.

His own mother was an elder woman with black hair and brown eyes. Alex had been adopted by Linda at 10 years old. The pair were like mother and son, Lacey had come a little later when Lacey was 3 years old and Alex was 10. Linda was wearing a blue dress in support of Alex.

Alex smiled a little as he turned back to Bailey who said, "I'm just curious, you've never taken a day off, you always come in and you're one of the hardest workers on the force."

Alex then replied, "I'm dedicated to the job. I've answered the call to duty every damn day on the job. I mean, I know don't take time off. But it's the job I do best." "Sure, you make more collars than Thomas and he's ticked about it." Bailey replied. Alex laughed saying, "Thomas is nothin' more than a playground bully."

Detective James Thomas was Alex's rival in the Major Case Squad. He was a middle-aged detective with bald hair, little heavier, he was sarcastic and snarky detective. Ever since Alex joined the precinct, he regarded Alex as nothing more than a punk.

Alex thought of Thomas as a wise guy, rumoured to be dirty, he had nothing to prove that, but he didn't trust his behind with somebody like Thomas.

* * *

Everyone headed for the roof for the roof as Sergeant Fuller called for attention amongst the squad.

He began, "Welcome to the 54th Precinct Christmas Party. For those of you new to this precinct, my name is Sergeant Nicolas Fuller, the Major Case squad leader."

Alex liked the Detective Sergeant. It reminded him of his old Training Officer back in the 9th Precinct, they hadn't worked together on cases, but Fuller liked the young detective who brought results.

Fuller had continued saying, "It's been an alright year, for this squad. We've welcomed a new detective into our bode who has finely proved himself in combat during the Iraq War and on the streets of New York City."

Everyone gave a little cheer to which Alex raised his glass in response, Fuller raises a hand as the cheers quieten down as he says, "Make no mistake. Our percentage close rate has always been on target, but I hope to raise that standard target to higher target. If anybody fails to follow that, I will personally bust 'em down to hall monitor duty. So, make no mistake, let's try to be the best precinct in The Bronx that I know we are. Understood!?"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

Fuller nodded before saying, "Very good then, you're all dismissed, have a good party and Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Sarge."

* * *

Everyone departed from the roof as Alex stayed up on the roof for a little while as Fuller said, "You okay, detective?" "Yea' Sarge. Just not a fan of the party scene."

Fuller nodded replying, "Ah, you prefer a little piece and quiet?" "Somethin' like that." "You're from Winter Haven, how comes you came to New York?" "I love the City, Sarge. Plus, my mother encouraged me to follow the dream."

"Sounds like a great inspiration." Fuller said. Alex nodded saying, "She is." "When was the last time you visited?" "I haven't been back since before I left for the Academy. I missed last Christmas because I was working on the job." "Not even a day off."

Alex then said, "Sarge, if you're tryin' to persuade me to take a break. Don't bother, I've had more than enough guys try to persuade me." "I know the signs when I see 'em, plus I've had numerous complaints from the detective bureau demanding me to put you on leave." "Don't do this, Sarge. Not now."

Fuller reluctantly said, "Sorry Detective, but I've got to. It's either that or I put you on suspension, and I doubt you want that on your record." "My options are to either go on leave or take a suspension?" "Yeah."

Alex thinks for a minute before drinking some of his eggnog before saying, "Screw it, alright, I'll take the leave. But only because the department is askin'." "Thank you. Don't worry, I'll leave ya plenty of cases." "Grateful, Sarge." "Go on. have a good holiday and enjoy it with your family." Fuller wished his subordinate.

"Thank you Sarge." Alex replied.

* * *

Alex headed out as he drank the last of his eggnog, he gathered up his backpack as he saw Thomas walking over who said, "You headed off?" "Just heading back to my place, got a long drive in the morning."

Thomas scoffs saying, "Hallelujah. He takes a break?" "Well unlike you, I'm human. So, kiss my ass."

Thomas glared and snarled, "Watch it, wise mouth." "I know the line when I see it." Alex said.

Alex walked out of the bullpen as he signed himself out at the front desk. He headed out the door and towards a black Ford F-150 Pickup truck, he opened it up and hopped inside it, he put his backpack on the chair next to him as he hopped in.

He started up the truck and began to drive home back to Manhattan, his apartment was E 96th Street, a big brown apartment building. Alex drove through the traffic as he pulled himself in to the pavement.

He had gotten out and shut his car carrying his pack as he headed for his spartan 1-bedroom apartment. He turned on the light, placing his backpack on the floor next to his carry-on he kept next to his closet. He took off his jacket and put it on the coat rail above the TV, afterwards he took his gun holster off and put it on the coat rail.

He then changed into some PJ shorts, his muscle was well-defined, bullet marks marred it, he had a tattoo of the American flag on his heart and one on his right shoulder it looked similar to the flag on US Military fatigues. All the blinds were pulled down as he turned on the stereo and listened to Tony Bennett singing Winter Wonderland.

* * *

He smiled remembering a time, when he and two of his buddies in the SEALs sung that song. His team leader called Alex, _'Ol' Blue Eyes'_ because Alex was a huge fan of Sinatra.

The team made a little joking out of it and always asked Alex to sing a Sinatra song. It had attracted a lot of attention from the ladies.

Alex wasn't really attracted to anybody who his buddies tried to set him up with, he still held a torch for a friend of his in Winter Haven. After 3 songs, Alex headed off to bed, he turned out all the lights and retired to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Alex was driving on his way to Winter Haven, he wore his denim jacket, plaid shirt, jeans and boots, he had his backpack and carry-on in his back seat, he was smiling looking at the clock on his truck. He was making good progress and he'd only be an hour from town.

The Bluetooth was ringing as he answered saying, "Hey Mom. I'm almost in Winter Haven, should be about an hour from you." _"I'm glad to hear it_. _Have you heard the big news?!" _His mother asked.

Alex furrowed his brows and said, "What news? I never hear what's goin' on in town, when I am in the city or out on the job." "_You remember Holly?"_

Alex formed a bit of a grin, Holly Wright had been his best friend since childhood, the two were best friends until Alex graduated at 17 and enlisted in the US Navy. Alex held a torch for Holly Wright, he never revealed his feelings for her, he wondered if she was married or engaged.

He then said, "Holly Wright? My best friend? Yeah, I remember her." _"Turns out, Holly became a teacher and wrote a book." _"Really? I didn't know that."

His mother explained how the manuscript was leaked to the whole town and everyone had been talking about it, Alex had then said, "How's she feeling?" _"Bit hard done by it. so how about on your end, anything to talk about?"_ "Nothin' really."

Alex heard his mother laugh on the other end as she said, "_How about your love life?" "_Sorry, nothin' on that front. Mom." "_Alex Joy! Surely there's somebody?!" _"Really gotta focus on this driving, Ma!"

Alex turned off his phone before saying, _"Jeez! Can't a guy get a little bit of privacy at all?" _Alex continued to drive along the main road until he heard a bit of conking in the engine, he stopped, pulling into the sideroad as he tried to find the problem, and much to his dismay, the radiator hose was blown as he said, "_Aw dammit!_ _Look at that!"_

Alex pulled out his phone and said, "Mom, I need some help!" he explained the situation as he heard a reply back saying, "_Not to worry, I know the perfect person." _

* * *

Alex stood waiting by the truck as he saw somebody pull up, he looked and saw his friend, it was a brown hair and brown eyed person, he wore a blue body warmer and a white jumper as he said, "How is it I have to bail you out every time?" "Aw no, Mom called you?" "Yeah, she did." "Damnit." Alex said.

Wyatt examined the truck as he said, "Yeah, your radiator hose blew, you wouldn't have been able to jerry-rig it anyway." "Don't suppose, you'd be able to get it fixed?"

Wyatt nodded before replying, "All I need is a new radiator hose and you're good to go." "How long will that take?" "A week or 2." "Fair enough."

The pair headed back into his truck as they towed it back with Alex asking, "How's Holly?" "She's good, she's a teacher over at the local school." "She always loved to teach English." "Yeah, she did." "How beautiful is she?" "She's still pretty. How about you, how's the big apple treatin' ya?" Wyatt asked.

Alex then said, "It's good, made detective now, working in The Bronx. I mean, I love being a detective." "Got any good stories?"

Alex looked at him with a sideway glance as he said, "Yeah, I got some stories. None, you'll want to hear 'bout." "Why not?" "I've been fighting for the last 9 years. I've seen just 'bout every bit of violence there is to see in a man's eyes." Alex said.

Wyatt had then said, "Alright, I won't ask." "Thank you."

Alex then asked, "How 'bout you? What's Wyatt been up to?" "Same old, same old. Nothin' new with me." "I believe that." Alex said.

* * *

They kept driving until they reached Alex's childhood home. It was a small cottage in the middle of the street. The walkway was cleared of snow, the lawn covered with snow, the decorations were beautiful. There were 2 candle decorations as well as a Santa Claus decoration.

The front door of the house was decorated with holly on the door, the lights had been put up on the roof. it had been as Alex remembered, before he left for the Navy.

He got out of the vehicle Wyatt drove in as he collected his duffel bag and his backpack as he walked up to the front door, he looks for the key and he opens the door.

He walks inside to find his adopted mother and sister in the kitchen as they see him and smile at him. His mother walks over saying, "Alex! You're home!"

Alex hugs his mother as he says, "Only for the holidays, Mom!"

His sister walks over and says, "Good to see your alive, older brother!" "Yes, I've survived my harrowing drive home." Alex says laughing as he hugged his little sister.

"You're in time for my world-famous Apple Cider." His mother said. Alex smiled as he said, "Best news I've heard all day."

Alex pulls out a cup from the cupboard as Alex sees the steaming cup of hot cider being poured.

Alex takes a small sip as he says, "Just like I remember it." "What took you so long?" Lacey asked.

"Got into a little car trouble…Wyatt had to come and help me out." Alex answered. Lacey nods, "Is that all?" "That is all. I came straight here afterwards." Alex said.

Alex got a little grin on his face as he said, "How's your love life, Lacey?"

* * *

Lacey got a horrified look on her face as she said, "It's okay! The usual, there's nothin' goin' on!" "Is that right?" Alex said with a knowing grin on his face.

His mother shook her head in amusement of her son tormenting his sister as she said, "I'll fill you in, Alex. There's somebody."

Lacey looked shocked as she said, "Hey!"

Alex smiled cheekily, "It's like I never left."

Their mother laughed, "Alright, alright. Give your mother one afternoon without bickering, please?" "You got it, Mom." Both siblings replied in unison.

Alex went back to drinking his cider as his mother said, "If you're looking for Holly. She'll probably be down at the School."

"How'd you know what I had been thinking?" Alex asked curiously. His mother grinned, "You may be a police officer, honey… but I am a mother and mothers know everything their children are thinking off."

Alex shook his head, "You can't read my thoughts like that, Mom. But you'd probably give any perp, I have trouble with a bad nightmare... You'd be a great cop."

His mother laughed as she said, "Of course I would, my dear."

Alex nodded as he said, "I'll head out for a while… Going to do a little walk around." "See you in a minute, dear. Wrap up warm."

* * *

Alex nods as he heads up to his old room. He headed for the old closet and pulled out a blue woolly scarf as he headed out the door, he began walking towards the center of town as he took in the winter wonderland in front of him. He smiled remembering everything from his life, before he had gone off to war and became a police officer.

"Alex? Is that you?" a young woman's voice was heard.

He turned to the sound of the voice and saw a beautiful woman approaching, she had long caramel blonde hair that came down past her collarbone, she wore a red sweater with a blue blouse and a white scarf.

She had bright blue eyes and a shy but lovely smile that anyone would love to see.

"Holly? Holly Wright?" Alex said with a smile.

Alex smiled looking at his childhood friend, it brought back memories of when he was romantically in love with her, but he didn't have the guts or the confidence to tell her.

"Yes, it is!" Holly said. Alex smiled with happiness, "Wow, you're beautiful!"

Holly blushes at his comment approaches and hugs Alex. She then said, "Thank you. You've gotten more handsome since we last saw each other."

Alex smiled, "Still the same Alex Joy you've known for most of your life."

Holly laughed, "How long are you in town for?" "Till the New Year." Alex replied.

"Sounds like fun. I'm headed to Hawthorne Hill; you want to join me?" Holly asked with a knowing smile. Alex laughed, "Sure thing, I'll do it for you." "You never could say no to me, could you?" Holly asked. Alex laughed rubbing the back of his head.

Holly grinned to herself, she knew Alex like an open book. Every time she wanted him to do something with her, he always couldn't say no. Mostly, because he didn't want to upset her, he always wanted to make her happy. She knew he loved her and the pair didn't know how to tell each other of their feelings.

Maybe this time, it'd be different.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter… Haven't really paid much attention to it in a while… deeply apologise for ignoring the story.

Please like and review.


End file.
